U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,251,700 and 3,328,280 disclose hot pressed or sintered particulate mixtures including TiB.sub.2 and AlN. Such products were typically found to be useful in accordance with their electroconductivity characteristic, e.g., utilized in electrolytic cells for the production of aluminum.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,637 discloses a reaction sintered composite ceramic-ceramic material of TiB.sub.2 and AlN. The composite has been taught for use in aluminum production cells or the like owing to an electroconductive property and good mechanical properties. However, such utilization need not rely on any property of the composite to be resistant to shock treatment.